La cadette
by Yukiche
Summary: "Elle l'avait retrouvée, encore. Ou retrouvée pour de bon. Ou rencontrée pour la première fois." /!\ Lime ou mini-début de lemon tout rikiki inceste


_Nyu nyu~_

_Oh ! Y avait longtemps, tiens ! Des moins sans doute depuis la première fic._

_Mais voila, il semblerait que l'envie de manier d'autres personnages que les miens soit revenue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle restera aussi vive, mais pour l'heure, j'en ai profité pour en tirer un petit yuri (genre en général délaissé des fanfics, en tout cas par rapport au yaoi)._

_Pour le choix du manga, et des personnages… Je ne sais pas. C'est venu avec leurs images en tête. _

_Sur ce… _

_(NB~ Cette histoire n'a pas de sens, elle ne mène nulle part… Juste un petit plaisir du soir~)_

Panty quitta son dernier sous-vêtement sans lâcher des yeux le somptueux corps allongé devant elle. Tandis qu'elle se redressait, examinant avec un peu plus d'insistance à chaque coup d'œil la silhouette blanche, presque fluorescente sous la lumière de la lune, un frisson la secoua. Imperceptible pour quiconque ne se doutait de son trouble, mais à l'échelle d'un véritable séisme pour la jeune fille.

Etait-ce le désir ? La peur ? L'interdit ?

Les trois, trancha-t-elle avant de franchir le pas qui la séparait du rebord du matelas. Dernier regard vers la fenêtre : ouverte sur les bruits de la nuit, aux seuls rideaux masquant l'espace du rêve aux réalités qui se bousculaient, là, dans la rue. Ce soir, c'était soir de fête, comme tous les soirs, dans cette inépuisable ville.

Allez… Personne ne ferait attention à elles, tous occupés à chanter, boire, danser. Les dernières barrières qui la ralentissaient plièrent enfin lorsqu'elle se pencha enfin sur l'objet de ses convoitises.

**Tu hésites encore ? **

Question qui la fit sourire, ses cheveux d'or masquant toute autre partie de son visage que ce croissant de lèvres amusé. Le ton n'était pas celui d'une véritable interrogation. Peut-être une simple vérification, mais sa visée ne se cachait nullement : si la réplique n'y suffisait pas, avec ses notes de velours, lascives et caressantes, celle qui l'avait énoncée ne se priverait pas d'achever de faire fondre les doutes de sa compagne, attisant la flamme qu'elle devinait derrière ses regards avides, sa gestuelle lente et sensuelle, la bouche chaude, sucrée, gourmande avec laquelle elle effleura sa poitrine, parvenue à son niveau. Les mèches ensoleillées secondaient alors les premières caresses que ses mains dessinaient sur ses courbes, remontant vers sa propre crinière, sombre, noire dans l'obscurité ambiante. Elles prirent le temps de s'y perdre avant de donner le droit de parole à leur propriétaire.

**Non…**

Le même ton, quoiqu'un peu moins innocent, enfantin, que celui de la question. Murmure lourd de toute l'envie qui l'enivrait aussi sûrement que l'hypothétique bouteille qui reposait sur la table de la pièce. Dans leur hâte, elles n'avaient pas eu besoin de la déboucher pour s'enflammer. En particulier pour Panty, qui sautait en générale sur la moindre occasion de fusionner avec le corps dont elle s'était éprise. Bien que cette fois-ci, elle conçoive les choses un peu différemment…

Elle avait rencontré Stocking quelques jours auparavant, surprise tout d'abord par une physionomie tout à fait opposée à la sienne. Une impression de différence qui laissait présager une irrémédiable incompatibilité.

Et cette impression c'était révélée on ne peut plus juste : des quelques heures passées ensemble ce jour-là, la jeune fille n'en avait plus grand souvenir autre que celui d'un grand ennui. Elles n'avaient en effet par trouvé beaucoup de conversation l'une chez l'autre, ou en tout cas peu de sujets d'entente.

Dire qu'elle avait fait tant de chemin, qu'elle était revenue jusqu'à la terre qui abritait ses racines, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de détestables souvenirs, pour ne trouver à l'arrivée qu'une âme éteinte que seules les sucreries dont elle savait apparemment s'empiffrer dans les règles de l'art pouvaient animer l'espace d'un instant… Non, décidément, elle avait préféré abandonner sa quête pour passer le reste de son séjour à faire la fête et l'amour à quelques inconnus, histoire de profiter un peu. Après tout, ici, l'Amérique, le Nouveau Monde dont on chantait sans cesse les louanges, chez elle, un rien saurait bien la distraire et dissiper son ennui.

Mais quand même. La jeune fille ne s'était lassée de soupirer en songeant à ce vain volte-face durant les jours suivants l'infructueuse rencontre. Oui, elle était née ici, mais sans parents « fixes », ballottée de foyers en orphelinats, ses souvenirs d'enfance n'étaient pas très gais. Elle se souvenait tout juste de sa première décision digne de ce nom : celle de s'en aller le plus loin possible le plus tôt possible. Elle l'avait fait. Avait fini de grandir en Europe, se débrouillant comme elle pouvait, mais pensait-elle sûrement mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait fait ailleurs.

Seulement, il lui manquait quelque chose.

Quelque chose qu'elle avait laissé sur la terre qu'elle avait fui.

Quelque chose qu'elle avait entrepris de chercher, un jour, n'y tenant plus.

Quelque chose auquel elle croyait qu'elle tenait toujours, malgré tout.

Quelque chose qu'elle avait finalement retrouvé

qu'elle avait eu face à elle.

Sa sœur.

Stocking, la cadette.

Finalement, elle ne reconnut pas en cette adolescente celle qu'elle avait tant voulu revoir.

Elles ne s'étaient même pas promis de se revoir. Tant pis.

Ne pas se revoir, mais cela était sans compter l'affection du destin pour les deux sœurs. Alors que Panty s'accordait une dernière nuit avant de songer à rentrer, Profitant de l'euphorie nocturne quotidienne de cette ville si particulière, elle l'avait retrouvée, encore.

Ou retrouvée pour de bon.

Ou rencontrée pour la première fois.

Ses mèches indigo, longues à n'en plus finir, ondoyant à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses iris océaniques, mais non pas comme elle s'en souvenait, éteints, plutôt mystérieux. S'animant d'une lueur indéchiffrable, d'une énigme différente selon l'émotion. Ses formes peut-être moins affirmées, en tout cas mieux masquées que les siennes, mais subtiles, en harmonie avec son corps gracile.

Etait-ce la lune qui réveillait ainsi la beauté de cette fée ? Hypnotisée par la pâleur d'une peau qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse que de toucher depuis cette vision, dans laquelle elle était toujours plongée, l'aînée n'aurait osé remettre en cause cette pensée.

Elle avait abordée la créature au coin d'une rue, celle de son hôtel. Monsieur Hasard l'avait décidément prise en affection.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait apostrophée, l'interpellée s'était retournée le plus naturellement du monde, comme si elle s'y attendait. Un léger air de surprise planait sur son visage angélique, mais aucun dégoût, aucun recul ni sursaut ne troubla ses gestes alors que l'autre arrivait vers elle en courant.

Elles ne s'étaient rien dit, dans un premier temps. Puis Panty avait pris la main de sa nymphe. Cette dernière s'était laissée faire, d'abord attendant de voir, puis ayant compris le message, et la suite des événements. C'est vrai qu'elle avait trouvé quelques charmes à sa sœur, la dernière fois, même si le courant n'était pas très bien passé. Mais elle avait pu constaté que toute initiative de sa part serait déplacée. Elles étaient du même sang, après tout. Et, d'après ce qu'elle avait vu en… Croisant malencontreusement l'étrangère –puisqu'elle n'était plus que ça, à présent-, elle avait vu un autre obstacle, celui-là peut-être plus gênant, se profiler à l'horizon.

Mais voila, la chance, ou quelque chose du genre, était tombée entre ses mains. Mains qui enserraient à présent le corps nu au-dessus d'elle, tantôt l'explorant d'un toucher appuyé, insistant, tantôt le planquant contre le sien, se délectant de le sentir tressaillir à un contact dont il devait seulement découvrir les saveurs. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si un homme était sûr de lui procurer les mêmes sensations. Un inconnu qui plus est.

Elles étaient femmes, elles étaient sœurs. Plus un stimulant qu'un frein pour la plus jeune, maintenant qu'elle y était.

**Gaterbelt va m'engueuler, si je ne rentre pas.**

Même plus un murmure, un chuchotement. Glissé à une oreille qu'elle s'empressa de mordiller, en guise de ponctuation. Enumérer tous les inconvénients d'une telle relation juste avant de se lancer, vraiment ?

Qu'importe le but d'une telle méthode, son seul effet fut celui de priver Stocking de son soutien-gorge. Effet accueilli par un sourire des deux côtés.

**Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu as croisé une chienne abandonnée. C'est un prêtre, il devrait comprendre.**

**Je vois… Aider son prochain, hein ?**

Comme illustrant ses propos, la cadette fit descendre deux doigts le long du torse de sa compagne. En ligne droite, d'une caresse légère et furtive. Elle les stoppa seulement après avoir dépassé le bas-ventre, brûlent, qui tenait en équilibre au-dessus du sien. Ce qu'elle y trouva lui tira une étincelle des yeux, la ravissant visiblement. Panty quant à elle, ferma les yeux sous le soudain – bien qu'elle ait plus ou moins anticipé son arrivée- frisson qui la saisit, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Son voyage, bien de longue succession de faux rêves et de désillusions, semblait bel et bien avoir retrouvé son sens premier.

Lorsqu'elles se quitteraient, le lendemain, sans avoir dormi et appréciant l'aurore silencieuse caractéristique des lendemains de soirées agitées, marchant côte à côte dans les rues quasiment désertes, elles se feraient une promesse.

La promesse de se revoir.

Sur le sang qui coulait en elles et leurs lèvres soudées en un dernier baiser.

_Voui, j'aime bien les histoires louches (mais ça, vous le savez pas encore, je ne publie pas assez pour… ), alors un p'tit inceste en plus du reste, ça peut pas faire de mal~Quelques passages m'ont néanmoins tiré quelques efforts notoires, alors pour savoir si le tout passe bien et reste fluide, et lisible de bout en bout… Review ? o :_

_Tchou tchou !_


End file.
